1. Field
This application relates generally to data collection and data analysis, and more specifically to systems and processes for collecting and analyzing data detected by sensors connected to a headset jack of a wireless device.
2. Related Art
Recently, scientific evidence has shown that cooking, lighting, and heating with biofuels, e.g., firewood, dung, and crop residues, in Asia contribute up to two-thirds of black carbon (BC) and other pollutants, which are making a huge impact on climate change. Switching to cleaner-burning technologies, such as solar cookers and lamps, biogas plants, and other efficient stoves, will reduce these pollutants and their negative climate effects.
One way to incentivize households to switch over to cleaner-burning technologies is to enable these households to sell carbon credits (i.e., monetary credits in exchange for a reduction of greenhouse gas emission) by using cleaner-burning technologies. For example, based on a carbon price of $5-10 per ton of carbon, a household in India participating in such a program may receive 15-25 cents per day for carbon credits, which amount to 10-20% of the household's daily salary.
To calculate the amount of carbon credits, the household's amount of time spent cooking using the cleaner-burning technologies needs to be determined. However, traditional data collection techniques do not lend themselves to large scale deployment because they are inefficient and costly. For example, retrospective self-reports from participating households are labor-intensive and unreliable. In-situ data logging instruments are often expensive and invasive, and they often require domain expertise.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method of collecting data from many households or individuals at a low cost.